Right here waiting
by Uzamaki-Girl
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been dating for three years. When Hinata finds Naruto kissing Sakura, will it end their relationship. NarutoHinata


A/N- Alas, I am making another one-shot. Just kind of came to me. Was listening to "right here waiting" by staind when I made this one-shot. Oh well. Enjoy!

Pairing- Naruto/Hinata

DISCLAIMER- I don't own naruto or staind's song "right here waiting".

Title- Right here waiting

Hinata's POV

Hinata sat on the grassy field, wiping tears from her eyes. Just an hour ago, she had caught her boyfriend of three years kissing her best friend. It's her seventeenth birthday. She thought back to that fateful moment when her world turned upside down.

/Flashback/

_Hinata walked through the gate that led into the park. Naruto-kun was supposed to meet her at the restaurant an hour ago. She figured something came up and decided to take a relaxing walk in the park instead. She knew exactly where she was going. Not to long ago she and Naruto-kun had found a place by a beautiful little pond. On the only patch of grass was a green bench, which was unfortunately turned to the forest instead of looking out over the pond. The thing about it was that when the moon would shine, it would illuminate the pond in a beautiful light. She and Naruto-kun had nicknamed it their special place._

_The heels Hinata were wearing were really starting to hurt her feet. She tried to rub her one foot while hopping on the other one. While hopping she accidentally stepped on a rock and went tumbling even faster down the hill. She found herself by the trees that led to their special place. Right when Hinata was going to collect her shoes she heard someone talking. As she stepped nearer she was able to tell who the voice belonged to. 'Sakura?' 'Why would she be out here?' She heard another voice it sounded like Naruto. Hinata swallowed the anxiety that was slowly making it way into her throat. She stepped forward and pushed back a tree limb in order to get a closer look. Hinata stared in horror at what was to become one of the worst moments of her life. Realization hit her. Naruto-kun couldn't make it to the restaurant because he was currently involved in a lip lock with Sakura. Hinata completely stepped out of the trees. _

_"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed. It was so out of character for her that she even trembled at the sound of her own voice. Naruto hastily broke out of his kiss with Sakura. He looked scared. Sakura's eyes widened and shock over took her face. Tears rapidly made there way down Hinata's face. Hinata ran and even when she was out of the park she didn't stop running. She could vaguely remember Naruto calling her name as she ran. It was as if she was in some kind of trance. How could she have been so stupid? He was just using her as a replacement for Sakura. She tried to count how many times he had told her he loved her. All lies. Maybe this was her birthday present. An easy way of breaking up with her. Hinata's legs finally tired out and she collapsed in a fit of tears. She wanted to despise him. She wanted to hate him and somehow she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to hate the man she loves. Hinata cried for herself and for the years her and Naruto would never spend together._

Flashback ended/

Hinata would cry no more. She didn't think she could even if she tried. Hinata let out a pain filled sigh. Maybe it was for the best.

Naruto's POV

Naruto sat down on the couch in his living room, looking at a picture of him and Hinata. A single tear slid down his cheek. The love of his life was gone and she was never coming back. Funny how a single kiss had ended one of the best things that had happened to him in a long time.

/Flashback/

_Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He was already an hour late and couldn't afford to slow down. It was a good thing he knew a shortcut through the park. As he neared him and Hinata's special place he saw a woman crying. He stood on a branch and watched her. He cursed his inability to leave anyone hurt or upset. Something told him he wouldn't get to the restaurant anytime soon. He jumped down and landed next to the woman. Only now he could tell who it was._

_"Sakura?" Naruto sat down next to her on the bench "What are you doing here?"_

_Through tears Sakura explained to him how Sasuke had rejected her yet again. Naruto tried his best to comfort his friend._

_"Naruto tell me…am I pathetic?"_

_"No Sakura you're not pathetic, Sasuke-teme just can't see a good thing in front of him." Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore and she grabbed Naruto in a tight hug. Just once…just once she wanted to feel love. She wanted to feel what Hinata feels everyday. Maybe Naruto could help her with that…_

_Without warning Sakura crushed her lips onto Naruto's. It took Naruto a while to realize what was happening. His childhood crush was kissing him but not out of love, more like she was trying to replace Sasuke. All that didn't matter. He was in love with Hinata. He fully intended to make her his wife one day. Before he could push Sakura away he heard someone yell his name._

_Naruto hastily pushed Sakura away, only to see Hinata's tear streaked face. He hated to see her cry. He hated that he was the one that made her cry. A look of horror passed over Naruto's face. Would she leave him now? Did this whole thing with Sakura, decimate the years of trust they put into their relationship? HInata took off into the forest, he called her name but she didn't respond. He took off after her but she had covered her tracks. When he returned to the spot, Sakura was there waiting for him. Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He shrugged her hand off._

_"Naruto you have to believe me" Sakura sobbed "I never meant to break you and Hinata up."_

_"Why should I?" Naruto replied coldly "After all, misery loves company."_

_He immediately regretted what he said when he heard Sakura sob louder. _

_Naruto sighed "I shouldn't have said that, it was uncalled for. I know you didn't mean to Sakura and I forgive you. Ano…I have to go."_

_And with that Naruto hanged his head and took the long way home._

/Flashback ended/

Naruto curled up on his couch, the tears coming quicker now. He was so stupid. Would Hinata ever forgive him?

Word had spread quickly in Konoha. Everyone knew that Hinata and Naruto had broken up. Thanks to a passing traveler who witnessed the scene, everyone also knew how and why they broke up. Naruto had tried to call her but she wouldn't answer the phone. Sakura had tried to talk to her but she had firmly told her that they were no longer friends and to never speak to her again. Many boys had asked her out, but it had only been a week since her and Naruto's emotional breakup. She wasn't ready. In fact she didn't think she would ever be ready. She still loved Naruto and she would probably always love him. Ino and TenTen told her she had to get out of the house. So on Friday she finally accepted an invitation from one of her admirers. His name was Sesu Sazuki. He was extremely rich and had liked Hinata for a long time. Hinata went shopping for a new dress so it wouldn't look like she had just thrown something on. She wore a black Spaghetti strapped dress that crisscrossed in the back. The dress stopped just above her knees, she wore black heels and curled her now long hair. Ino and TenTen came over and helped her with her makeup. Hinata took one last look in the mirror. She knew it was her last chance to find love.

Naruto paced his living room. He had heard that Hinata was going on a date with Sesu. Naruto unconsciously balled his fingers into fist. Sesu was just waiting for him to screw up. He knew that Sesu had liked Hinata for a long time now and he always tried to make him look bad in front of Hinata. Naruto grabbed his jacket and walked out into the cold December air. He had found out the restaurant they were going to from Neji, who was about the only one who believed him. Naruto couldn't sit at home and hope that she forgives him any longer. He had to make her listen to what really happened and make her forgive him. He looked up at the moon that reflected his face in a puddle on the floor. He knew that this was his last chance to win back her love.

Sesu pulled out the chair for Hinata before sitting in his own. He had rented out the whole restaurant just for this evening. Right when they were about to order they heard security telling someone that he couldn't come in because the whole place was rented out. They saw security personnel fly into a wall and a blond haired man emerge from the door. Sesu was going to see what all the commotion was about by Hinata said that she would do it. Hinata was a ninja after all and Sesu was just an ordinary person. If it was someone dangerous she could handle him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked walking up to him.

Naruto swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat. "Hinata I love you and I can't just sit at home anymore hoping you'll forgive me. I didn't kiss Sakura she kissed me-

"Naruto we've been over this, it doesn't matter if she kissed you or you kissed her, you two still kissed and it didn't look like you would be breaking apart any time soon." She turned to walk back to Sesu but something grabbed her arm presenting her from moving forward. She looked back and Naruto was holding her arm in a death grip.

"Hinata I know that you still love me. If you really want me to leave all you have to do is look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

Hinata hesitantly looked up. Blue met white. It felt like an eternity before she finally spoke. "You know I can't do that." Tears began to fall slowly down her face. She tried to push him away, but he still didn't let go of her.

"How do you do it? Somehow you always manage to leave me here waiting for you. Why can't I get over you?"

She finally tired out and looked up at him. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You hurt me so bad Naruto-kun." She choked out. He hugged her tightly. "I'll never hurt you again Hinata" Naruto whispered. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She knew that no matter what he did, she would always love him. She would always be right there waiting.


End file.
